Erma and the Far-Fetchers
Erma and the Far-Fetchers is an American live action comedy television series inspired by the sketch "Once Were Heroes" by Harper Brown, created by Barbara Biddle and produced by It's a Laugh Productions in association with Rob Lotterstein Productions and 21 Laps Entertainment for Disney Channel. The series stars Bella Thorne as Erma N'Justice, a high school student who is plotting to take over her neighborhood in Buffalo, and ultimately, the world. The series began with a pilot, under the name Great Evil Earlea, which first aired on September 29, 2017. On October 9, 2017, the pilot was picked up by Disney Channel, under the new name Erma and the Far-Fetchers, aiming the series to premiere on January 5, 2018. Plot The series revolves around Erma N'Justice, a high school science genius who gets recruited by her parents after she discovers that they are secretly part of the Far-Fetchers, a team of supervillains who are plotting to take over their neighborhood in Buffalo, and ultimately, the world. Their missions usually involve pranks such as gluing a penny to the sidewalk. Despite all the other citizens in the neighborhood living in suburban houses, the Far-Fetchers have a "secret" evil lair. Erma must protect the Far-Fetchers from getting busted by Buffalo's superheroes. Cast and characters Far-Fetchers Erma N'Justice * Erma N'Justice (played by Bella Thorne): Erma is the main protagonist of the series. Being a high school science genius who gets recruited by her parents after she discovers that they are secretly supervillains, Erma is described as an evil maniacal genius, but her dreams of power are constantly thwarted by a variety of factors. Usually, her paranoia, her neurosis, the incompetence of her subordinates, and often her own childish demeanour, as well as her plans are more irritating than evil. Jessica Gilligan * Jessica Gilligan (played by Maddie Baillio): Jessica is Erma's best friend. She is somewhat ditzy, but is a very outgoing person. Early on in the series, she learns about Erma's supervillain life. Bert N'Justice * Bert N'Justice (played by Wesley O'Mary): Bert is Erma's brother. He is a mad scientist and joins the family's supervillain team in "Fiend or Foe?". He is often ignored by his parents (especially his father), which gives him a severe inferiority complex. Sandy N'Justice * Sandy N'Justice (played by Sarah Bazler): Sandy is Erma's 8-year-old robot sister. Her robotic nature makes her very smart, but has no social skills. Her name stands for "Supervillain Antiheroic Nega Digital Youth." She does not appear in the show until the second episode "Fiend or Foe?". Robin N'Justice * Robin N'Justice (played by Ana Ayora): Robin is Erma and Bert's mom, also a supervillain. She is the inventor and the intelligent member of the Far-Fetchers. Hunter N'Justice * Hunter N'Justice (played by Craig Austin): Hunter is Erma and Bert's dad and a supervillain. He is an evil-obsessed, ill-tempered leader of the Far-Fetchers. Production Erma and the Far-Fetchers was created by Barbara Biddle, who used to work on several episodes of iCarly on Nickelodeon. The show was executively produced by Rob Lotterstein, who also worked on the Disney Channel shows Shake It Up! and K.C. Undercover. Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media